The essence of purity
by BlackInuOfDeath
Summary: The jewel is complete and Naraku is dead, however, Inu wished for Kikyo back and Kagome runs away...but not home, where Inu thought she was going.She just so happens to bump into Jaken and Rin.Kagome is bitten and now, somethings happening...
1. New people, New places, New changes

Chapter.1-New people, New places, New changes

Kagome watched in sadness as Inuyasha made his wish on the complete shikoun(sp) no tama...the jewel glowed and sent out one shockwave, drawing in the dead priestess.In the end, Kagome knew Inuyasha was going to choose Kikyo...but she was too stupid and just let it happen....her heart broke the moment he mumbled his wish....to bring his first love back to life..... his wish was granted ,however, he'd have to leave kagome.....but Inuyasha planned to leave her without guilt or regret.......

"Please...dont go Inuyasha,"Kagome whispered to the baka hanyou. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I have made my decision...i've chosen kikyo...go home to your time and be happy,"Inuyasha responded in a nice tone. Kagome's tears flowed down as his words hit her ears.She looked up to see Inuyasha hugging a very alive Kikyo.

Kagome began running off in a direction...not knowing what else to do, she let her tears fall all out...she'd been such a fool for ever thinking Inuyasha could love her....all he ever did was break her heart, and she was tired of it.Kagome ran for a few hours, long after her tears stopped falling, and stopped at a lake. She collapsed on the ground and calmed her intense breathing.Kagome suddenly heard the bushes rattle and she jumped up to see who or what it was.

There stood a small child she'd never seen before and an ugly green toad she came to recognize as Jaken, lord Sesshomaru's pitiful servant."where is Inuyasha, wench?"Jaken barked out.Kagome sat up and yelled fiercely,"YOU STUPID TOAD!!!!!!!IM NOT A WENCH AND I AM NOT INUYASHA'S KEEPER!!!!!!GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

The small child jumped in surprise, but Jaken ran off yelling something about a demon.Kagome walked over to the scared child and bent down on one knee, almost matching her height.The pain from running so long shot through her when she bent her knee, but she ignored it."I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you......what's your name?""Rin's name is Rin,"she responded hesitantly."you're Kagome-neechan, right?" Kagome nodded.

Rin grabbed her hand and gave a slight tug. "come back to the castle with me, please.....lord Sesshomaru won't mind having you there if I want you there." Kagome's face took on a pale look as she thought about the 'Ice Prince' Rin was talking about.How did such a sweet child end up with him?? "I.....dont know about that....Sesshomaru doesn't like me at all."Rin looked up at the saddened miko as new tears came down. "Why is Kagome-neechan crying?" Kagome sniffed and responded,"Inuyasha chose Kikyo over me....and now I'm on my own...and I dont have Inuyasha anymore...Sesshomaru reminds me of Inuyasha.......seeing him would only bring more pain." Rin had heard little of Sesshomaru's younger brother, but she knew he was the cause of Sesshomaru's loss of his left arm, henceforth, causing her to already dislike the younger brother of her lord.

The two golden eyes watched carefully, he'd seen everything that went on....and he was quite interested in the scene of affection between the small child and Inuyasha's wench, however, a loud roar interrupted everything.

A huge golden dog, much like when Sesshomaru transforms, jumped from within the woods at the two girls. Kagome and Rin were paralyzed from fear...The Inu leapt, and Kagome instinctively pushed Rin away, getting bitten in the stomach.Rin screamed in fear for Kagome. Sesshomaru jumped out when the dog braced itself to attack again, and used Tokiejin to attack the Inu, however, Rin was there, so he only sliced the Inu's neck open. He roared in pain and disappeared in a poof of dark purple smoke.The Inu Youkai's blood splattered all over Kagome, but Rin remained clean.Kagome coughed as she swallowed a bit of the blood.(That Youkai is what you call a golden Youkai...Very few left in existence.It is told that if you drink a golden Inu's blood, then you shall become a Golden Inu, Neko, dragon, etc. and live forever, unless you are killed by a demon of the same species.)

Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg."Rin was so scared Milord.....but Rin knew that you would come ...and Rin has found Kagome-neechan...But she is hurt.....Can Kagome-neechan stay with Rin?" Sesshomaru looked down at the small child. Her eyes were pleading him to say yes.**_'All the years of living with this human have caused me to go soft...'_**he thought.

"I suppose she can stay, as long as you keep her out of the way." Rin squealed happily and froze. She bowed and said happily,"Thank you....Milord." Sesshomaru turned back to the miko on the ground."Don't try anything stupid,onna.You are now responsible for Rin.You will provide her with anything she needs,Understood?"Sesshomaru stated coldly.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru for a moment, then responded sleepily,"...uh huh...I..I...I don't feel...too well....." Sesshomaru looked down at the miko and noticed that on her stomach was a puncture hole where the dog's fang had stuck in.But there was only one puncture hole instead of the normal 4...That Inu had purposely stuck only one fang in.....but why??Before Sesshomaru could respond, Kagome fell into a state of unconsciousness.......everything went black......

..

.

.

...

.

.

When Kagome awoke, she found herself in a large bedroom.She was covered by a few layers of matching silver silk sheets and laid on a queen-sized bed.The walls were made of light blue marble, outlined in dark blue.There were 3 doors.

(sorry if you don't understand this...) Kagome slowly opened one and it led her to a balcony that overlooked much of the Western lands...It was still dark outside.Kagome closed the door and walked over to another.This one led her to a large hot spring....There were 4 waterfalls, each smaller than the previous. They dumped into one another, constantly causing the water to flow gently.The waterfalls could also be sat under, for meditation, which was why there were rocks for one to sit on under each waterfall.There were also stairs leading to each waterfall, beginners needing to go to the smallest and sit under it, until they could stand the pressure of a larger waterfall, then they would go on to the next and do the same thing.(The waterfalls are all pretty big, ok? The smallest is 15 feet tall....and the largest is about 40ft. And the room is very big, ok)The largest waterfall dumped into the spring, a slightly smaller one dumped into a smaller spring that created the third largest waterfall, etc.(The same for the others, except for size. And that means there are also 4 springs.)A few water and plant fairies wandered around, the water ones cleaning the water while the plant ones took care of the sakura trees scattered about the room. Kagome picked her mouth up off and the floor and closed the door, a small smile plastered on her face.

Kagome walked over to the last door and opened it.It was another bedroom.The sheets were gold and there was a gold comforter atop the sheets.But there was a person in the bed...Kagome got closer and froze when she saw two golden eyes watching her from the bed.....It was Sesshomaru ... and he was awake too.He sat up in bed, exposing a well-built chest.Kagome held back a gasp at what she saw."What are you doing in here,"Sesshomaru asked coldly. Kagome responded carefully,"I was just seeing what was behind each door in my room.....I didn't know this door led to your bedroom....gomen ne.....Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru asked cooly,"How is your wound?" For a moment, Kagome didn't know what he was talking about....then she remembered."It feels fine....I can't even feel it anymore..." "Good, then you can go see Rin." Just as he said that, a man walked in and said,"Kagome....if you'd come with me, I'll escort you to Rin's room."Kagome nodded and followed him, eager to get away from Sesshomaru.

This man had long hair exactly like Sesshomaru's, but his bangs were darker silver than the rest of his hair. He had a few black streaks all through his hair. His body was much like Sesshomaru's, only he wore a completely black kimono that drooped low and exposed his chest slightly. There was a light black outline of a dragon on the back.He had a long fluffy tail that touched the floor slightly and matched his haircolor---the tip was dark silver and there were black streaks through it as well.

Kagome followed the man past several doors and hallways."What's your name?" The man turned and smiled "My name is Rama, but I like to be called Vishnu, which is my middle name."Kagome nodded and responded,"Are you one of Sesshomaru's servants?" Vishnu stopped and looked at Kagome."How about we take a walk instead of going to Rin's room....you can get a kimono that will soak up all the blood....and no, I'm not Sesshomaru's servant....I'm more of an un-needed body guard...In my opinion, Lord Sesshomaru can take care of himself.And you need to change into a clean kimono...The one you have on is inapproiate and covered in blood."

Ineed, Kagome was still in her bloody school uniform. Why hadn't he ordered a servant to change her into new one's when they'd bandaged her wound?(I know I didn't mention it, but her wound was bandaged by a servant, and she could tell it was because she could feel the bandages on her body, ok?)

Kagome blushed when she realized Vishnu was talking about her period--she simply nodded yes."Then we shall take a bath and then get dressed.We'll groom eachother and then talk." Kagome was shocked "You mean we're taking one together and we're going to wash eachother?" Vishnu nodded and asked,"Is that a problem?" Kagome's face flushed redder and she held the features of anger on her face."YES THAT IS A PROBLEM BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE A BATH WITH A MAN I DON'T EVEN KNOW!!!!!!"

Vishnu covered his ears in pain and said,"OK......You take a bath in your spring and I'll take a bath in my spring then......oh and when I offered to help you take a bath, that was a form of respect...not some perverted stunt to see your body." Kagome nodded and started walking back to her room.Vishnu walked the other way to the spring in his room.

Kagome arrived at her spring and stripped her bloody uniform off. She wished she had her bag now, but it was at Keadae's hut.A few pink fairies swam over and began to wash her hair.She wanted to climb the stairs and sit under the smallest waterfall to meditate, but she figured she didn't have time. She really needed it ,too. Her miko powers needed to be worked on.After about 30 minutes of soaking, Kagome decided to get out. She panicked when she noticed she'd forgotten to ask for clean clothes-the absorbant ones anyway-.....but she did have a towel.

Kagome walked into her room, but Sesshomaru was standing by the door with a kimono in his arms.Kagome blushed.Sesshomaru walked up to her and handed her the kimono.She took it, set it on her bed and turned back to him.Vishnu had just finished his bath, and had asked Sesshomaru to give Kagome an absorbant kimono, because he had to train a bit.Sesshomaru agreed only because Vishnu was his friend, had it been anyone else, he'd tell them to do it themselves.The scent of her heat hit his nose and he closed his eyes."Don't you know how to knock,"Kagome asked angrily."This is my home,and you are merely a guest. I can do whatever I want to." Kagome's anger grew and she yelled,"But what if I were naked when you came in?" "Why would I care? I have no intentions to look at a humans body."Kagome rolled her eyes and mumbled,"Sheesh..You are just as stubborn as Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's arms and slammed her to the wall.He held her arms down to her waist and brought his face close to hers."Never compare me to that worthless hanyou, wench!"Kagome yelled,"YOU STUPID BAKA!!!!!!!! IM NOT A WENCH!!!!MY NAME HAPPENS TO BE KAGOME.....KA-GO-ME!!!TRY USING IT FOR ONCE!!!!!!!!"

For some strange reason, Kagome's anger excited Sesshomaru and he pressed his lips upon hers forcefully.This surprised both Sesshomaru and Kagome.Sesshomaru was even more surprised when Kagome kissed back. They explored each others mouth and Kagome's towel slid off her still wet body.Sesshomaru released Kagome's arms and slid his hands up to her breasts,however, a knock on the door interrupted them. Sesshomaru snapped out of his trance and released Kagome."This never happened,"Sesshomaru whispered."It was all a big mistake, got it?" Kagome nodded,still in a daze, and Sesshomaru went into his room. "Are you dressed yet, Kagome,"came Vishnu's voice. Kagome responded gently,"Almost...I'll be out in a minute."

Kagome put on the kimono Sesshomaru had supplied for her. It was a very simple kimono. It was lime green with a dark green phoenix on the front and a black sash.Kagome sprayed perfume, which she found on a desk, to hide Sesshomaru's scent, then sprayed herself.She walked out and saw Vishnu in the same attire, only this time he wore white instead of black. Vishnu was quiet for a moment as the strong scent of perfume hit his nose."C'mon Kagome, we're going to take a walk in the forest...I'm going to teach you what you need to know...uh....I'll explain when we get outside, because you might not like what I tell you...ok? And next time, don't use so much perfume...my nose can't take it."

Kagome nodded and followed Vishnu outside, thankful he didn't smell Sesshomaru at all.Then she remembered something, could demons tell if you were kissed by your breath?Kagome then heard the giggles of a child.Curious, she asked,"Where's all that giggling coming from?There shouldn't be any children awake...or this close to Sesshomaru's castle, I think...Kagome went off track and headed that way, but Vishnu stayed put.He called out boredly to Kagome,"I'll wait here...That giggling belongs to a human, and she'll run away in fear of me."

Kagome nodded and continued on.She reached the field where Rin usually played and saw a small girl in the middle with a basket full of blue and red flowers.There was a firecat there, too. It was snow white and long haired.Kagome laughed quietly when the firecat jumped on the childs head and stole the hairtie that held her hair in a ponytail.She had long chestnut brown hair about Rin's length.She wore a blue kimono that wasn't put together very well, signalizing she was poor...or homeless....

Kagome walked up to the girl, but the moment the firecat noticed her, she hissed and transformed, standing in between her and the child. The girl, on the other hand, stood up off the ground and walked around the protective cat.She had sterling blue eyes, just like Kagome's...The girl was almost identicle to Kagome when she was younger, except for the haircolor. "Hello....Who are you?My name is Kagome."

The girl smiled and said happily,"My name is Shay-Linh. I'm sorry for the way Kyora acted...She's really been protective of me lately.Probably because she has babies. Having babies really makes a mother protective."Her voice was so sweet sounding, like honey. Kagome smiled at the little girl as she pet the cat to calm her down. "Why are you so close to Sesshomaru-sama's castle?Aren't you scared?What village do you live in?"

"Umm...I just came here to get Kyora.Her babies were crying cause they were hungry...No, I'm not really scared...And I don't live in any village.Mine was destroyed, and all the villagers became food for that demon...Only I escaped, because of Kyora...Even my parents were killed..." Shay-Linh responded sadly."I'm sorry...When did this happen?"

"About 3 days ago..." Kagome thought for a moment, then asked,"Where do you stay now?"Shay-Linh tapped her finger on her chin in thought."We live in the woods at an old abandoned hut...We get attacked a lot, but Kyora always protects me from those demons." Kagome wanted so much to help the girl, but Sesshomaru wouldn't approve of, yet another ningen in his home...But she would beg and do whatever he said if Shay-Linh could stay.

"Shay-Linh?" She looked up into Kagome's eyes and listened. "How would you like to live in Sesshomaru's castle?"Shay-Linh's eyes widened."That would be incredible!!But wouldn't Lord Sesshomaru say no?And would Kyora be able to stay also?"Kyora transformed back to her normal size and leapt on Shay-Linh's shoulder."I live there...I'll beg him, but if he says 'no', then maybe I could come live with you and help you ...I'd keep you company."

Shay-Linh's eyes sparkled with happiness and she responded happily,"Either idea is really great!!!I'd have a friend to hang out with then!!Ohhh!!Thankyou!!"Kagome giggled and smiled at Shay-Linh."I have to go now, but I'll come right back to this spot later, ok?Come back in...about 4 days, right at sunrise.I'll have the news by then." Shay-Linh nodded and pulled out a blue flower."Here.Please don't forget about me...You're my first friend since my village was destroyed." "Don't worry, I won't forget about you, Shay-chan."Kagome took the flower and waved goodbye. She put the flower on her ear and headed back towards Vishnu.

She got back to find him in the same spot she'd left him. "Who was it?" Kagome looked at him and smiled."A lost child."Was all she said before they started walking again, the same silence as before taking over.

When they reached the woods, Vishnu led Kagome down a path.The sun still hadn't come up yet, however,Kagome was able to see....She could see in the dark. It was wierd, but Kagome just ignored it.

They came to a huge, flat, clearing. Kagome stopped and said in annoyance,"OK...We've gone far enough...Can you just tell me now?" Vishnu looked Kagome in the eyes and, with a sigh, nodded.They sat down in the middle of the field, Vishnu took a deep breath and began...

OK end of 1st chapter....god, it takes a long time to write one chapter.....anyways, i hope you like my story so far...and if u dont, dont flame me because I don't take those too well.

bye bye .

sesshomaru:C'mon Ghost, hurry up and write another chapter!!!I wanna hear what happens to Kagome......

Ghost:Well you just gotta wait until I feel like creating a new chapter...I never knew you to be one to whine about it anyway.

Sess::............I DO NOT WHINE!!!!NEVER HAVE AND NEVER PLAN TO!THIS SESSHOMARU GETS WHATEVER HE DESIRES.

Ghost::grins evilly::oh and what are you going to do about it, mutt-face?

Ghost and Sessou-kun engage in battle, but Ghost beats him.


	2. Halfway there

ch.2-_ **Halfway there**_

"Well.....do you remember the dog that bit you in the forest?" Kagome nodded."Well that was a special youkai....He has the power to sniff out a strong mate, even if she's human, and if he wants her, then he'll bite her in the stomach or arm, etc....Well you were chosen and he bit you...This means that you'll change into either an inu or fox youkai....You'll be a complete youkai by tonight. That means that he'll come back to get you a month after you transform, giving you time to get used to your new self.This will also be when your in heat once more.On the 2nd day of your heat, he'll claim you."

Kagome stared at Vishnu like he was crazy."I understand.....But, is there any way to....get out of this?" Vishnu smiled mischieveously and said,"Only one..." Kagome hesitated."Which is?" "Well...You'd have to mate with a male that is stronger than him.Only superior males can keep their mark on a female another,weaker male wants. In other words, if a weak male marked a strong female that a strong male wanted, then the stronger male can over-mark the weaker male's mark....Do you understand all this?"

Kagome nodded and asked,"What males are stronger than 'him'?" Vishnu sighed and answered,"This male's name is Kedo....He's the taiyoukai of the east....I'm former taiyoukai of the south, but I gave up my title to Kouga.Reshki is the taiyoukai of the north .....You need to know this because tonight all the lords are coming here for a meeting. You'll be full demon by this time. Kedo will be there too,however, he'll probably send his advisor instead.His advisor is Keimoru."

"You never answered my question, Vishnu." Vishnu gulped and said,"The only ones stronger than Kedo are Sesshomaru and myself...." Kagome sighed and responded unhappily,"Then I have to mate with either you or Ice Prince.....MAN, HOW DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS MESS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What's wrong with us?"Vishnu asked stupidly. Kagome blushed dark red and responded hesitantly,"There's the whole thing with Sesshomaru hating humans....." "And what about me,"Vishnu asked with a grin on his face.Kagome's blush got even worse and she looked at the ground."Hmmm.....Am I ugly?"Vishnu asked sarcastically.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and replied in an annoyed tone,,"I don't have to answer that question!"Vishnu snickered and lifted Kagome's face up to his, getting so close that their noses touched."So, who would you rather be mated to?Me or Sesshomaru?" Kagome was on her knees, practically sitting on Vishnu's lap.Kagome smiled and responded,"I'm not choosing yet.....I don't know who to choose."After those words, Vishnu gently touched Kagome's lips with his own, but the kiss ended soon after.It was simply a light and tender kiss.Kagome fell back into a deep slumber, one thought blowing through her mind.'WOW!! I'VE NOW BEEN KISSED BY TWO DIFFERENT MEN.....SESS GOT MY FIRST KISS AND VISHNU STOLE MY SECOND.....ONLY SESS FRENCHED ME!!!!OH GOD!!'

When Kagome awoke, she was back in her bed and sunlight shined brightly through her window. She stood and stretched.Rin ran into the room and hugged Kagome suddenly." Hello Rin-chan.How are you?" "Rin is fine!Rin is just happy okaa-san is here again!!!!!" Kagome hesitated at the new name. Rin was calling her mom...It felt so wierd to be called her mom when she was only 17 years old.

Rin put on a confused expression and asked curiously,"Why do you have pointy ears??And you have two silver stripes on your cheeks....and you have sharp claws, too...What's going on, okaa-san?"Kagome sat the child on the bed and looked in the mirror.Indeed, she now posessed 3 details a youkai did, but the others still hadn't come yet.

Kagome turned to Rin and smiled."I'm turning into a demon, Rin." Rin squealed in delight and ran to hug Kagome.However, Rin slammed into Kagome's stomach, but instantly removed herself from Kagome, very worried she'd hurt her, but Kagome didn't feel any of the pain.She pulled the kimono loose and tore the bandages off.....Kagome and Rin were both surprised to see healed flesh, flat,smooth, and unmarred!!!!

Kagome opened her closet and picked a kimono that would hide her claws. It was a beautiful high collar kimono with a great silver dog stitched into the back.The rest of the kimono was basically simple. There was a silver obi, and the rest of the kimono was black and hugged in all the right places. The sleeves went below her arms just a little, but just enough to hide her claws.Kagome noticed all her garments were the absorbable kind, thank Kami!

Rin jumped up and down and squealed in delight."Rin loves your kimono, it makes okaa-san look really pretty!!" "Rin?"came Vishnu's voice from the door.Rin turned and looked at him questionally."Please leave, I need to hide Kagome's ears and markings...Jaken is waiting for you outside, go pick flowers for Kagome." "Ok, Rin will pick flowers for you too!!!" Rin skipped out of the room happily.Vishnu shut the door and walked over to Kagome.

"How do you plan to hide my ears and markings? Will you use a spell?" Vishnu snickered, and then said in chibi mode,"Nope, Don't have a clue how to cast a spell!" Kagome sweatdropped."So we'll just fix your hair so it hides them." Kagome replied, "uh....ok." Vishnu called in a young servant, and tells her to fix Kagome's hair so it hides the marks.The servant was one he trusted not to rat out the information abot Kagome.

Vishnu left and the servant began.....30 minutes later........Kagome sat on her bed, looking at her image in the compatible mirror the servant gave her. Her hair was now layered and her locks swayed over her stripes gently, while the rest of her hair hid her ears. She looked even more beautiful now that her hair was layered and the dead ends were gone.Kagome sighed when she spotted a single blade of, what looked like,silver or gold hair, It was hard to tell.The young servant had also put a spell on her...She'd said something about masking her scent....Why was she going through all these troubles to hide this from him?....she didn't even know.

Rin ran into the room and smiled up at the now hanyou Kagome."Rin wanted to see how Vishnu-sama had hid okaa-san's ears and markings!!What did he do?" Kagome giggled and responded sarcastically,"Oh, he doesn't know how to use a spell, so a servant gave me a make-over." Rin giggled also and said,"We will be eating soon...Will okaa-san eat with lord Sesshomaru and myself?" "Hai Rin. This Kagome believes she shall join you and our beloved 'Ice Prince' for dinner,"Kagome answered sarcastically, but in a serious,deep voice(Fake voice, ok?).

Rin and Kagome stared at eachother, each with a blank look on their faces. Then they both suddenly burst out laughing.When their gleeful laughs died down, Rin ran to the door and called out,"Rin will meet you in the dining room soon!Ok?" Kagome nodded and the happy child ran from the room, to her own.

About 45 minutes passed and Kagome was already bored. She'd wandered about the room and looked through most everything.

A servant entered and said gently,"Lady Kagome, It's time for breakfast. I shall escort you there, if you wish."Kagome was surprised when she smelt the young demon...She smelled a scent....It smelled of sugar and vanilla...her new demon ability was coming. Kagome smiled and asked, "What is your name?" The girl hesitated, but responded,nonetheless,"My name is Ceara.......I'm your personal servant. It is my job to get you where you need to be...It is also my duty to protect you with my life."

Kagome nodded and inspected the demoness. She had long, light pink hair, red eyes, pointed ears, and a long,slightly fluffy, pink tail that barley touched the floor.She looked to be a few years older than Kagome.She was dressed in a simple blue kimono with a big silver dog laced on the back. She had one long sword strapped to her waist.

"What breed of demon are you? I've never met one like you before..." Ceara smiled and said, "Well, I'm a Fire Neko youkai, pure bred, too." "You're very pretty." Ceara suddenly growled and hissed at Kagome,"Who are you!!The ningen I was sent up here to get is not you!!Your a half-breed!!" Kagome panicked and said drastically,"NO....I really am!!That bite I had changed me into a demon, I swear."

Ceara growled again and snapped back,"I don't believe you!!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE REAL KAGOME?????" Several other servants ran up to the room, and several of them began to panic as the so-called intruder stepped forward. They began running away, and Kagome gulped and pranced off, convinced she needed to get away.

Just as she wanted, Kagome went running off into the woods just as she heard the servants reach their master. Her demon hearing was coming in too and, thankfully, so was her speed.And when she ran, she was almost as fast as Sesshomaru.She ran all the way to the well in Inuyasha's forest.There sat Sango slumped over the edge, looking very sad. "Sango!!!I've missed you,"Kagome whispered as she neared her. Sango turned and smiled,but asked in confusion,"Kagome? Why are you turning into a demon?...And why aren't you in your own time?Inuyasha said you went home and weren't coming back, ever"

Kagome smiled and said,"Long story...I'll tell you later...ok?" "Kagome?"Came a voice Kagome knew all too well. But there was no Kikyo..."Inuyasha? Where's Kikyo?" Inuyasha recoved from his daze of seeing Kagome as a hanyou and looked away responding sadly,"Kikyo was poisoned by a snake youkai almost 5 hours after you left.....It's akward, really.....I lost both you and Kikyo in one stupid day...Just my luck,eh? Doomed to be miserable."Inuyasha hid his eyes under his bangs.Kagome was surprised when tears fell down his cheeks.

Sango walked by and whispered gently to Kagome,"I'll talk to you later." Kagome nodded and Sango walked back to Keadae's village. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and embraced him slowly. At first, she just hugged him without him returning it, but soon began to talk."You haven't lost me Inuyasha...You'll never lose me...no matter what you do to me..." He couldn't believe she forgave him even though he'd treated her like a piece of trash and abandoned her....He left her alone, yet she still had it in her to forgive him...Inuyasha found himself returning her embrace...only, she smelled slightly different......she smelled like a hanyou...and he remembered...

"Kagome...Why...are you a hanyou?" Kagome sighed and responded,"I'm turning demon because an Inu bit me..." 'Oh no......I forgot about Kedo...If I don't mate with Sesshomaru or Vishnu in 1 month...He'll come for me...' Kagome let out a mental moan and sighed. Inuyasha, seeming to have sensed her distress, asked worriedly,"What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome pulled out of the embrace she so enjoyed and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "I have to go back to Sesshomaru. You see, I have to temporairly mate with him or Vishnu, his body guard....If I don't, Kedo will come for me in a month to claim me as his mate....Kedo bit me yesterday, and now I'm changing into a youkai....Understand??"

Inuyasha nodded and zoned off into his own world. Kagome began to wonder what he was thinking about when she suddenly saw Inuyasha's thoughts, or....rather, his desires...

Kagome backed away when the vision of herself cringing in pleasure under a very naked Inuyasha came to her mind.The last bit she heard before she started running was Inuyasha talking to his demon side.....'I love my abilities....I get a headstart.....I really don't want to hurt Inuyasha'

Inuyasha's Inner -Self Battle

'-------' =demon side {-------} =Inuyasha's regular self

'You stupid baka, she's in heat...you can claim her easily...NO struggles now because her demon instincts will give her the desire to mate!!Claim Her, before your brother does!!'

{What the fuck are you talking about!!!!It would be wrong to force her..And my brother hates humans, he won't come after her!!}

'You wouldn't have to force her, stupid!!!!! She'd go along with it!!And your brother would lose his control and take her!!Her heat is soooo inticing to any demon, even a hanyou such as yourself.'

{wha? NO SHE WOULDN'T!!!! Kagome's not like that.....no matter how strong my lust for her...I couldn't rape her...}

'But she loves you right?'

{uh... yeah.......Thats what she told me...}

'Then do it'

{NO I will NOT do that!!I love her...}

'FOOL!! I'll take control and claim her for you then.'

{DON'T YOU DARE}

'Too late!!!!!'

'She'll be really fun in bed, A virgin, no less! Her screams of pleasure will be quite enjoyable for the two of us!'

End Inner-Battle

Inuyasha was barely in control of his instincts when he saw Kagome running away. He kept control for as long as he could, but was only able to give Kagome a 4 minute headstart. Then his eyes bled red and he went on the hunt, only...It wasn't blood he was hunting, this time, it was his lust that he had to satisfy...

Sesshomaru's castle

Ceara burst through the doors that led to the dining room where her master and his ward ate. "Lord Sesshomaru....The woman you ordered me to retrieve...You did say she was human, correct?" Sesshomaru nodded and asked,"And where, exactly, is she?" Ceara bowed and responded,"Well, there was no ningen in that room.....there was a female halfbreed...."

Sesshomaru saw Rin almost break out in tears...."Where's my okaa-san??Is she gone?"Rin asked slowly.Rin was acting, and Sesshomaru achually didn't catch it...When Rin had run back to her room, Vishnu was there, and he got her to promise not to give Kagome away, no matter what happens.She agreed happily, and was determined to keep it, even if she was lying to one she loved. "No Rin, I will find her...and kill the hanyou who took her." "That hanyou escaped through the front gates....she tried to convince me she was Kagome...." Sesshomaru thought about what she said, then asked,"What was this hanyou's natural scent?"

Ceara sighed and responded angrily,"She had no scent...I believe she masked it with a spell.But in the process, forgot to mask her hanyou scent as well...she is clearly an ameature." Sesshomaru nodded and asked cooly, yet demandingly,"Alright, what did she look like?" Ceara thought for a moment, then responded,"She had black hair that was layered and went below her waist....." Rin wasn't even listening, in fact, she had run out of the room, searching for Vishnu.Sesshomaru growled and disappeared, now sure this hanyou wasn't Kagome, and began searching for himself he was doing it for Rin, and not that silly, yet interesting, girl

.

Vishnu heard the whole conversation between the lord and servant, and grew worried for Kagome's sake. He turned and left in search of the now hanyou Kagome.

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE!!!!!! Sorry I left ya with a cliffy (-)

Ghost: Ya kno, Sessou, I heard they have vaccum cleaners for sale at the store, half price!!Extra suction power, too!!

Fluffy: ooh...really??

Fluffy jumps up and down, then suddenly freezes...he transforms into his dog form and jumps away to the market.

5 MINUTES LATA.......

Fluffy prances back through the door with a vaccum cleaner in mouth.

Ghost: OOHH!! you got one, eh?

Fluffy: yupp!!!

Ghost sneaks over and plugs in vaccum. Comes back up to Sessou.

Ghost: Press that button!

Ghost points to the power button, and Sessou, being unfamiliar with modern time, presses the button.

His tail gets sucked into the vaccum and he snarls at it.. it doesn't let go, so he pounces.

At this point, Ghost has toppled over holding her stomach, trying to stop laughing at the poor Inu.

The vaccum suddenly stops and the bag fills with air. Ghost stops laughing and walks over to the door.

Sesshomaru: What the hell are you doing!!!!help me!!!

Ghost: snickers::: No!!

The bag blows up just as Ghost closes the door. She opens it and cracks up laughing when she sees poor Sesshomaru in a big pile of dust, his long tail still stuck in the vaccum. Ghost stands up, turns out the light, and closes the door.

Ghost:: Take a bath!!Your all dirty ::Cracks up laughing::

Sess sits and plots revenge!!!

Next Sess and Ghost fun times is called------Sess's revenge

Lol...I'd like to thank all that reviewed.I'm so sorry if my story is confusing or wrong or if the characters are o.o.c. Ch 3 will be up as soon as I get atleast 4 reviews.kk..bye 4 now


	3. Foolish

_** ch.3-Foolish**_

Kagome ran with all her might, adrenaline kicking in and helping her out a bit. Her hanyou speed was greater than Inuyasha's, but an lustful,out of control, youkai...That was a different story. A youkai could outrun any hanyou, in almost any situation.

Inuyasha ran after Kagome, planning to drag her to the ground and satisfy his raging instincts. He had to follow her scent for quite some time until he finally caught sight of the fleeing hanyou near a spring.

He tackled her to the floor and sat on her stomach, pinning her hands above her head with one hand. He leaned over and whispered fiercely in her ear. "I will have my way with you, whether you cooperate or not...So just sit back and enjoy yourself."

Kagome's anger flared and her own eyes began to bleed red. She arched her legs and bent her back, wrapping her legs around Inuyasha's neck and sending him flying into the spring with a loud 'splash.'

She breathed deep, trying to take back control of her own self. Even though she was inexperienced in being hanyou, she would not let the beast inside take control.

Unfortunately for her, the pissy hanyou jumped out from the water and ran straight for her, causing her to further lose control.

Kagome jumped at Inuyasha and dug her claws in his chest, aiming to tear out his heart, but Inuyasha was angered and slashed at Kagome. She dodged and landed on the other side of the spring. Blood poured from the deep cuts that were now on his chest.

Inuyasha was in an outrage and the scent of even his own blood, averted his lust for Kagome's body into a lust for Kagome's blood.

Kagome didn't show any signs of fighting for control and wasn't planning to show mercy for this baka. Inuyasha's inner self was wrong, she did not let her heat take over, but she did allow her beast inside to take control.(I know, I know. His inner self battle was confusing, and I give you all my most sencere apologies.)

Every hanyou had this same beast that took over every so often.The beast would take control and roam, killing anything and everything it saw.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru flew on his cloud looking for that hanyou, or Kagome. He had been searching for little over 30 minutes now, and with no luck at all.He wouldn't come back without that stupid ningen, for Rin's sake.

Sesshomaru sensed a raged demonic aura, and identified it as Inuyasha. His curiosity about what was happening got to him and he headed for his brother.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#Vishnu, near where Inuyasha is!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#

Vishnu had taken to running, relying on his speed to get him to Kagome, and fast! He could sence her, and ran her way as quickly as possible. He didn't want Sesshomaru or this new aura near her (Yea, that's Inuyasha) to harm her in any way.

It was all his fault Sesshomaru now wanted to kill her...Because he'd been worried Sesshomaru would like the news about Kagome.

In truth, Sesshomaru had always been slightly interested in Kagome, but he always seemed to be disgusted with himself for it. If he found out Kagome was turning into a demon, theres no telling what might happen...and Vishnu wanted Kagome as his mate, and he was willing to fight for her, and probably die for her.(yes, Vishnu is a very demanding person. Its his best quality:)

A strong demon he was, but there was no way he could beat Sesshomaru, the merciless murderer that never hesitated to strike anyone or anything down.

-----------------back to Inuyasha and Kagome----------------------

A great fight broke out between two enraged hanyou, both under the control of their blood lust and both out to kill the other.

Kagome growled as Inuyasha pounced on her, digging his claws into her shoulder. She used her legs to save her once again and kicked Inuyasha off her, pouncing up and glaring at the hanyou.

A smirk came over Kagome's face and she held her hands out in front of her calmly. A small white ball of energy appeared and grew greatly in size. Inuyasha paused and stared at Kagome, smirking once more and jumping at her, despite the scent of danger that plagued the white orb.

Instantly, Kagome jumped up to meet Inuyasha halfway and slammed the white orb into his chest. Inuyasha roared in pain and jumped away from Kagome.

Inuyasha held his hand over the place where the orb had been forced into his body and gasped. It had burned a small hole through his body and was now burning away at his flesh.

Kagome prepared herself once more and leapt at Inuyasha, ready to deliver the final blow to the injured hanyou.

However, the scent of two new presences took her attention away from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Vishnu were both nearby, and their scent was calming her down quickly.

Kagome's eyes lost their redness and returned to their normal color. She gasped when she saw Inuyasha in his blood lust form, injured so badly.

She walked closer to him, but he growled and tried to attack her, but the wound he'd recieved was sending waves of pain through his whole body.

"Did....Did I do this to you, Inuyasha?" she asked, almost on the brink of tears. Inuyasha just sat there, staring at her plainly, his eyesight growing blurry as the pain increased even more.

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. If she did this, then she could fix it with her miko powers, she was sure of it.

Two sets of eyes watched curiously as Kagome approached Inuyasha and stood only 2 feet away from him.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and searched within the confines of her mind for what she was searching for. The answer was somewhere, she just knew it.

A deep blue orb appeared in front of Kagome and she took it in her hands gently. She leaned down to Inuyasha and smiled warmly at him.

Inuyasha merely stared at the orb, seemingly in a trance. He reached out for the orb and placed his hands over Kagomes' gently.

The orb grew bigger and a brighter blue light engulfed the area, temporairly blinding all the ones who stood within the 20 feet that it stretched out to.

When the light dispersed, the orb was gone, taking all the blood with it. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's wounds were now healed and the gold of Inuyasha's eyes once again returned.

Vishnu stepped forward and called out to Kagome slowly. "Kagome! Are you ready to return to Sesshomaru's castle and explain everything to him?"

Kagome turned to Vishnu and nodded. "Inuyasha?" she asked quietly. He looked up into her eyes and answered monotoniously, "I'll be fine. Go back to Sesshomaru's castle. You'll be safer there."

Kagome nodded and walked over to Vishnu slowly. "By the way Inuyasha, I'll be back for a visit as soon as possible. Please tell the others that I love them.ok."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome was gone...he stood slowly and began to walk back to Keadae's village.

Sesshomaru decided not to make himself known and kept his scent hidden as he headed to a far off place to get his mind back together.

This was definetly a first...He was confused for the first time in his life and simply needed to get his mind back on track, so he headed to his sacred garden off in the northwestern water valley. His mother had created this place and only he could enter now.

His mother was always the smartest and brightest of them all. She had placed a barrier over the garden that not even the Tetsusaiga could break.

The spell for this type of barrier was lost now, so no others, including himself, knew how to create the barrier.

His mother had explained the spell to him when he was young, but the knowledge all seemed to disappear and he was clueless as to how to cast it. It all simply seemed like a far off dream, and like most dreams, it was forgotten....

Ok, chapter 3 complete. Turns out my sis wont be back for another two to three years. Doesn't matter anyway, my story got rained on and is now all runny, and the disks they were on lost...or so she says....

Anyway, I will be updating a little more often now, but it still may be a little slow, considering school and household chores I have to do. I'll update as soon as possible, promise, but first, I have to add a new chapter onto my other story, 'The Burden of Sight'

Thank you for reviewing:

Alex

Puppy's girl

Whitedragon235

Crypticgoddess

Ying Fa 92

Autum Wind

Pinayazngrl

As-The-Midnight-Moon

blackrosebunny451

Slvr Fyre

Raiyushin Takaniru

Greeknelo

Archangel Rhapsody

AlixMM

Death Mistress of Cocytus

Risu Duck the Anti-Succinct

Don't eat yellow snow

Sweet-Hot-Babe911

Chibi-luvers

Leloni Wolfcharmer(dont I know you from somewhere? Aim maybe? Or is that someone else?)

Thank you all for reviewing-

ja ne

Mistress of the twin souls, Lady Casari.


	4. Just Another Day

Ch.4- Just Another Day. Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Kagome and Vishnu entered the castle with haste, looking for the demon lord that they'd both deceived. "Where is Sesshomaru," Kagome asked a passing servant. However, the girl shrugged and rushed down the hall. Vishnu went to his right, telling Kagome to go the other way, ask around and try to find the arrogant tai.

Kagome strutted outside after she'd finished scouting through about 20 different rooms. Rin and Aun Oon were walking through the front gates, Rin dressed like she was leaving. "Rin-chan, do you know where Sesshomaru is," Kagome called as she ran over to the two beings. Rin thought for a minute, then responded gently, "Sesshomaru-sama is probably in his mother's garden, off towards the north west. Rin will be leaving for a while, but Rin will be back in no time at all."

"You're going away...oh, I'll miss you a lot, Rin. Do you know if there is any way to get to Sesshomarus mother's garden? I need to tell him about our secret." Rin immediately brightened up, answering happily, "Look in the stables over by the barracks. There's another dragon in there that goes by the name of Riuki. Just tell her to take you to Sesshomaru and her powerful nose will find him in no time."

Kagome nodded and hugged Rin goodbye, adding a kiss as she turned and began running off towards the large, wooden stables. "Bye Rin, come back soon and safe." Rin sighed and turned, a smile gracing her childish face. "Well, Jaken, shall we be going then," she asked as they proceeded down through the gates, out to where they would take flight.

Kagome entered the large stables swiftly, spotting the dragon know as Riuki in no time at all, her being the only other dragon in the stables. "Riuki," Kagome called as she ran up to the dragon, who was already suited for flight. "Can you please take me to Sesshomaru? I really need to talk to him and you are the only way for me to get to him..."

Riuki glanced up at her, and soon moved forward, deciding she liked the girl a great bit. Kagome led her outside, stepping up on her back gently. Kagome marveled at the dragon's deep maroon colored skin, rough to the touch, yet still very warm. Her mane was a brillant white color, making her look seem a bit etheral, and yet, the large fangs and claws gave her a slightly beastly look.

Before Kagome had time to further her observation of the dragon she was riding on, she burst into the air, surprising the woman riding her greatly. They sped through the air, and, in only about 6 minutes, they reached the garden Sesshomaru would be found in. "Thanks Riuki," Kagome stated as she stepped down off the dragon's back, still a bit shaken by the ride.

Right when Kagome stepped away from the dragon, she took off into the air, leaving the girl to herself. Kagome shivered lightly and proceeded up the dirt path leading to a set of porcelean silver/lavendar gates that protected the whole entire garden, which was alive with flowers, trees, berries, and fruits of all types.

Kagome reached the gate, wondering how she would possibly get in, when a deep, feminine voice broke the silence of the forest air, speaking to her in a firm, yet gentle, tone. "Why is it you are seeking out Sesshomaru," it asked as a crystalized form of a young, beautiful inu demoness appeared in front of the gates. "Why should I let you pass?"

Kagome moved forward a bit, speaking in a sturdy, slightly worried voice, "I need to speak to Sesshomaru...I need to tell him that I'm a demon now...and I need to tell him about Kedo's mark on me...I feel so wrong for lying to him...I want to tell him the truth as soon as possible, so I can rid myself of this foul feeling inside."

The form of the woman's face was seen shifting and a smile could be seen shining on her beautiful face. "Be careful with my Sesshomaru, now," came the voice of a loving mother as she faded from sight and the gates opened slightly, allowing her entrance to the sacred garden that no other besides Sesshomaru and his mother had ever set foot in.

Kagome stepped through the gates, marveling at the lilies and irised scattered across the ground, blooming in all their glory, and the oranges and necturines that were growing on the sides of the path. "It's so beautiful," Kagome said aloud as she proceeded along the dirt path, looking for the tai that plagued her mind at the moment.

Kagome continued along the path for another 10 minutes, until she reached a large maze. She could either continue along the same dirt path or enter the maze. She turned into the entrance of the maze, hoping she wouldn't get lost in the twists and turns that led to 'who knows where'. Kagome rushed along the path, hoping to find Sesshomaru hidden somewhere within the large maze.

Kagome turned down another section, and began to run, however, it led to a dead end, causing her to almost run into the thick bushes protecting whatever happens to be on the other side. She sighed and slumped to the ground, slightly tired of all the dead ends she'd already found. 'Wait,' she thought as she looked straight up. The bushes weren't that tall. 'Maybe I can climb up there and look for the middle of the maze. It's a start, anyway.'

Mind made up, Kagome stood, and suddenly remembered her demonic abilities, so she jumped up to the top instead of trying to climb. Right when she landed on the top, however, a stinging shock suddenly sent her right back down to the ground. Kagome shook it off, realizing that she would not be able to cheat like people on TV did.

Kagome used her demonic speed and scense of smell to find Sesshomaru, which achually turned out to be pretty easy on her half, for the scents of vanilla, cherries, and creme were easy to follow. "Why does Sesshomaru smell like my favorite scents,' Kagome wondered as she rushed to the middle of the maze. 'That scent is too feminine for the 'great taiyoukai of the western lands.' I wonder if it's a family thing...'

The middle of the maze came in no time. There, there was a large, silver fountain of a fully formed inu youkai. Water shot up gently around it, giving it an etheral look. A bench to the right held the person she was looking for. She'd taken so long, however, that the stars and moon were coming out and the sun was already gone.

Sesshomaru sat on the bench near the fountain, his eyes closed and his body completely relaxed. Kagome walked over to him, listening to him carefully, finding his breathing was even and his jaki was lowered. He was completely out of it. Kagome sat down by the demon lord, tapping him on his shoulder gently. "Sesshomaru," she called into his ear gently.

Sesshomaru stirred slightly, cracking his golden orbs open ever so slightly. "Who are you," Sesshomaru growled dangerously. "How did you get into this garden?" Kagome jumped at his harsh tone, answering weakly, "Sesshomaru, I'm Kagome...remember that golden inu that bit me? Kedo, I think...anyway, I'm turning into a demon now. Vishnu and Rin were the only people who knew. I don't know why, but Vishnu didn't want me to tell you about my change. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Sesshomaru nodded, leaning back down, and closing his eyes, allowing the two to slip into a stoned silence. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked nervously. "Yes," came his responce after only a few short moments. "Why...do you smell like my favorite things?" Sesshomaru opened his eyes, looking up at the girl beside him. She was glowing under the full moon, making her look like a goddess. "What are you talking about," he asked monotonously.

Kagome sighed and answered slowly, "You smell like vanilla, cherries, and creme...those have always been my favorite things, ever since I was a little child...but it seems to me that you'd have more of a...manly scent than that." Sesshomaru looked away, answering simply, "I don't know." He wasn't lying when he told her he didn't know, for the girl also smelled like his favorite things, surprising him greatly because no one he'd ever met had a scent that was all of his favorite things mixed together.

Kagome's scent always intoxicated Sesshomaru, which is why he always tried to avoid her. She smelled of irises, roses, spring rain, and there was just a hint of spice, Sesshomaru's 3 favorite scents with just a little added spice to them on the end. He hated it, but only because he loved that scent. 'I'll have to do some research when we return to the castle,' Sesshomaru thought as he stood and began walking, calling back to the girl on the bench, "Come, it is time we start heading back to my estate, the other lords shall be arriving in a few hours."

Kagome nodded and stood, amazed when she saw her own hair color. It had gone from raven black to a deep, snow white, and her skin had darkened by quite a few shades. The stripes along her body had turned an icy blue in color and she now had a tail, only, it had a long, cold icy blue strip through the white. 'Wait,' Kagome thought as she looked through her hair. 'If there's a blue streak in my tail, there's gotta be one in my hair too.' Just as she'd suspected, a large strip of her hair was that cold icy blue color, making her look a bit cold in attitude, though she was just the opposite.

'I wonder what color my eyes are,' Kagome absent-mindedly wondered as she ran to catch up with Sesshomaru. "Hey, Sesshomaru," Kagome asked as she watched the ground, walking slightly behind him. "What color are my eyes? I can't see them, so I don't really know." Sesshomaru stopped without Kagome noticing and cupped one finger under her chin, bringing her gaze up to his.

Kagome looked into the tai's golden orbs as he studied her intently, keeping his eyes locked with hers'. A light, almost unseen blush came to her cheeks and she let her mouth hang open ever so slightly.

"Your eyes, Kagome," rang out Sesshomaru's deep voice as he stared into her surprised eyes. "are quite beautiful. They are...several different shades of blue mixed together." Sesshomaru moved a little closer, staring deeper and deeper into her eyes. "And, they are outlined in silver and a brisk shade of violet outlines the silver...I like your eyes...they're enchanting."

Kagome felt her body flare in heat when the tai brought his lips down on hers', sending a shiver down her spine and back up again. It was a soft, tender kiss that lasted nothing but a few moments, leaving the reciever of it wanting more and more. Sesshomaru let go of the girl's face and turned to continue on his way through the maze, Kagome lagging behind slightly, her fingers on her lips, wondering what had happened and if it really had actually happened.  
...

Vishnu flopped down on the futon in his room, feeling slightly exhausted from his search for both Sesshomaru and Kagome. He'd found Ceara and told her of Kagome's transformation, making the demoness feel horrible about the way she'd screamed at her for no reason earlier. She was now looking forward to Kagome's return, so she could apologize for her rudeness.

'Where could Kagome have gotten off to,' Vishnu wondered as he sighed, leaning back on his large, soft futon, close to the size of the bed across his room, which was now occupied by his room mate, Keiro. And, being a man like Vishnu, he told her she could have the bed and he'd sleep on a futon. The girl objected and said she'd sleep on the futon, but he just wouldn't let her, so she gave in, agreeing to sleep in the bed.

The castle was over crowded due to the big festival that would soon be going on right in Sesshomaru's back yard, which was achually quite a large area, stretching as far as the eye could see, literally. It was a celebration for his mother and father's anniversary, even though his mother was missing and his father dead. You see, it was in Inutaisho's will that each year, Sesshomaru would hold a festival in celebration of his mother and father's get together, for if they'd never met, he would've never came into the world.

Sesshomaru hated this festival and was never seen when it took place, leaving all to wonder where the tai was staying, for he wouldn't be found anywhere in the castle. He had always been hiding something from the people around him. Something happened that no one knew about on this day.

Something happened to Sesshomaru, changing him in some unknown way. He would disappear for about 3 days, then he'd show back up, acting as though nothing had happened at all.

It went this way every year, for the past couple hundred years. This very festival would be taking place in only a week's time. Everyone was getting everything ready for it and all the lords and ladies were coming to stay at his castle for the week, as a form of respect for Inutaisho and his lost mate whose name had been forgotten by most.

Vishnu glanced up at the door when Keiro walked in curtly, a weight on her shoulders and a deep sigh in her voice as she spoke to him gently, "Hello Vishnu. How was your day?" Vishnu sat up, smiling at the tiger/flower youkai that spent a lot of her time with him. "Oh, my day was...fine, yet complicated. I see your having trouble with Riuki again? That dragon is a handful," Vishnu responded as he smiled at the demoness.

Her deep navy blue hair swayed slightly with each step, and her dark pink eyes were slightly tired and agitated from her days' duties. Keiro sat on her blue and pink bed, smiling at the youkai across the room. "Riuki is a sweetie when you get over her snappy attitude. Its just that you have to do whatever her premadona self wants to," she stated as she rubbed her fingers over her aching temples.

"Do you want me to give you a massage," Vishnu asked suddenly, surprising the woman before him slightly. "You look like you've worked up quite a few knots while you were doing your duties today. My massages always leave you feeling refreshed and ready to take on just about anything, even snappy dragons with huge attitudes."

Keiro smiled, nodding and answering gently, "That sounds very nice. I think I do need one of those." Vishnu nodded and stood, walking over to the girl's bed, and sitting down behind her. "Isn't it proper for me to lay down on my stomach and slip the top half of my kimono off," Keiro asked as she looked back at Vishnu, wondering why he hadn't asked her to lie down.

"Oh, yes, I suppose your right," Vishnu stated as he stood back up, retrieving a few different oils from the shelf by her bed. "If that's the kind of massage you want, I'll rub you down with this oil. It heats up on your skin, soothing your muscles a great bit. It's always been my favorite type of oil. And, we should probably go to my private hotspring so, when I'm done, I can leave and you can bathe. It will work out those knots easily, leaving you feeling refreshed and ready to go."

Keiro giggled lightly at the way he said it all. "You make it sound like you're selling these things on the street or something." Vishnu smiled and exited the room, motioning for her to come with him. "The spring actually isn't that far from your room," Vishnu stated as Keiro caught up to his pace, walking beside him in an almost rhythmetic beat.

They passed several doors and hallways, each leading to kami only knows where. Then, Vishnu stopped at a large set of double doors, entering them swiftly. Keiro followed, marveling at the room that was his study. Bookcases full of all different genres of just about everything lined the walls, stopping at a large fireplace to the far left. A wooden desk with papers stacked upon it in heaps and masses stood in the left side of the room, and cushions were seated all around, where one would sit down and read a book, or simply relax.

"Woah," Keiro stated as she followed Vishnu through another door to his far right. "I love your study." Vishnu glanced back, smiling into the woman's brillant pink irises, and responded gently, "You can come here anytime and read or simply relax. I really don't mind, as long as you don't bring other people in here without my permission, that is, all except for Rin. She is allowed anywhere she wants to be."

Keiro smiled up at Vishnu, but her warm face was soon taken over by the feeling of surprise and wonder. The spring was very large, especially for a simple body guard, such as Vishnu. Green lily pads sat atop the clear, steaming water, and about 4 sakura trees were situated at each corner of the spring, allowing small petals to slide onto the top of the water.

Vishnu walked forward, leaving a gawking Keiro behind at the doorway. "Close the door and come get ready," rang out Vishnu's calm voice from her right, snapping her out of her reverie instantly. "Sorry, I've almost never seen a spring as beautiful as this one," she called as she closed the door and ran over to his waiting form. "It's so beautiful."

Keiro slipped out of her clothes, wrapping a towel around her waist and laying down on the massaging table, not even checking to make sure Vishnu was looking another way, which he hadn't been. 'She's obviously not too modest,' Vishnu thought as he poured a variety of different oils onto her bare back, rubbing them in with his hands gently.

'This feels so good,' Keiro thought as she let a light purr slip past her slightly parted lips. Vishnu growled lightly when he heard the purr, for any time he'd hear that low, soft growl, full of pleasure and happiness, he would have...inappropriate thoughts and even do inappropriate things. Vishnu continued to move his lithe fingers around in slightly rough circles, sending tingles down the spine of the demoness before him.

"Wow Vishnu, you're really good at this," came Keiro's moaned voice, sounding slightly seductive to Vishnu's ears. "I told you," Vishnu responded as he leaned his bare chest down slightly, adding more weight onto her back. "Now didn't I?" Keiro nodded as she sighed in pleasure, a shiver sliding down her spine swiftly, making her body shiver ever so slightly.

Vishnu continued with his ministrations for about 30 more minutes, the two sharing little conversation. Keiro leaned up, pulling her kimono up onto her body slightly, barely covering her breasts. Vishnu's eyes were glazed over slightly as he walked up to her, taking her head into a light, gentle grasp. Keiro gasped when the man before her locked his lips with hers, sliding his tongue into her sweet mouth when she gasped. Just as quickly as it came, it was gone, and so was the demon who was once there.

'Huh,' Keiro thought as she pulled her kimono completely off and stepped into the water. 'Why'd he leave so abruptly?' Keiro waded into the water, thoughtsof what had just happened swimming in her blank mind.  
...

Rin landed at her destination, ready to go to her bedroom and just sleep the night away. She hated when her lord had meetings where other demons came and stayed, simply because she always had to go away for about 2 weeks, once she was gone for 3 1/2 weeks because the Northern lord had decided to stay for a few extra days.

She stayed with a middle-aged woman with sweet honey brown eyes and long, silky black hair named Shiairo. She also had the pleasure of staying with Shiairo's daughter, who was about Rin's age, give or take a few weeks. She was a sweet child with equally warm green eyes, shoulder-length orange/red hair, and a happy attitude which almost never faultered.

She called herself Riku, and was commonly recognized as the girl who had been raised by a mischievous fox, which was true. Riku had been kidnapped at her infancy age and was raised by a lone fox named Sly. The girl was incredibly agile for a human and was smarter than she let off. She would one day make a powerful assasin for her village, as well as a guardian for her people.

Rin sighed as she stepped off the dragon's back, gathering her belongings and waving goodbye to the retreating dragon. Shiairo dashed out of the house, her daughter easily beating her to their destination. "Hi, Rin-san," rang out Riku's honey voice as she hugged locked Rin in a fierce bear hug. "I have missed you so much."

Shiairo caught up seconds later, locking Rin in yet another loving bear hug. "Hello, Rin-chan," she stated as she released the little girl. "It has been a long time since I've seen you. We've all missed you so much, haven't we, Ri-chan?" Rin covered her mouth when she heard her friend's new nickname, trying to block back a laugh. "Mama," came Riku's whining voice, agitated at her mother for what she called her. "Don't call me Ri-chan in public, ok?"

Shiairo smiled wholeheartedly at her daughter, who smiled back gently. "Rin-chan," Shiairo called gently, a soft tone lacing her sweet voice. "Do you want to have a picnic? Riku-chan and I have already set up an area over by that old cherry tree. And, the basket is in the house, packed and ready to go." Rin nodded enthusiactically, following the two other females back to the house, where they would put Rin's stuff in her room, get the basket, and head out to eat by the blooming cherry tree.  
...

Hey all, sorry it took so long for me to update. Don't know what happened. Anyway, here's chapter 4, hope you liked it. R&R! Sorry if it was short of something. Atleast I updated, ne?

Ja Ne, Mistress of the Twin Souls, Lady Casari.


End file.
